I Discover Love
by lonely-planet-girl
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous story Love in a Void. It is the next chapter in Storm and Nightcrawler's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been trying to find some time to work on non-fan fiction but I was suffering from writer's block and decide to just write a fanfiction anyway. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it! If not, that is cool too.**

**I don't OWN any of the characters. They belong to Marvel and Fox.  
**

* * *

It had been almost a year since Storm was attacked by a Sentinel, but to her it felt like yesterday.

Her right leg still gave her pain and headaches appeared every now and then, but she couldn't have done it without the love and support of her husband-to-be, Kurt, AKA Nightcralwer. The wedding was to take place in five weeks.

" Are you sure I can't get you anything ? " Nightcrawler asked, carrying her out onto the balcony and in a lawn chair. It was 4th of July and the fireworks were about to start.

" Kurt, I am fine. Why don't you just sit with and keep me company, please."

" Be my pleasure," he said, curling up with her under the blanket.

" So beautiful out here tonight. Look at all the stars."

" The stars are nothing compare to your beauty," he said, shyly.

" Kurt, you sweet talker." She grabbed his face and started to kiss him on the lips.

" Hey-Whoa! Am I interrupting something?" Bobby asked. He had that tendency to interrupt at the wrong moments.

" Not at all," Storm said, " What can we help you with tonight, Bobby? "

" Well, I thought maybe you guys would like to come downstairs and join us for a night barbeque. Got hotdogs and burgers. Can't miss!"

" Tempting but I think we will pass."

" OK, but you guys are missing out on some great food!" he said running back downstairs.

" Imagine that. Someday our kids will be interrupting our moments alone soon enough," Nightcrawler said.

" Kids? " Storm asked, shocked. " How about we get to our wedding first THEN we worry about kids!" She bent down and resumed their kissing. Behind them the fireworks exploded across the night sky, and downstairs , the kids made so much noise, they had no choice but to smile and break the kiss.

" Sounds they like are having fun, huh?" Nightcrawler said.

" Let's find out." She pulled him up and they leaned over the balcony and saw, newcomer, Jubilee throwing her own fireworks up in the air, while the younger generation were taking turns on Bobby's skating rink.

" Still thinking about kids?" Nightcrawler asked.

" Someday, Kurt...Someday..."

* * *

**I am currently working on other chapters to stay tuned for more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few days wedding fever had hit the females of the mansion while the boys did their best to avoid it. They all could agree, though, that it was nice to have something positive to look forward to after the terrible events that have taken place the past years.

The bride herself was modeling new wedding dresses with Rogue, who was playing the role of bridesmaid.

" So which one have you liked so far, I am digging the strapless ones," Rogue said, browsing through the " maybe" pile.

" Wanna know a secret? The strapless dresses make Kurt a little nervous," Storm said, smiling.

" Really?"

" Yeah. The sight of too much skin is too much for him."

" He really loves you, you know."

Storm smiled. " Yeah, and I love him more than anything. " She took a seat next to Rogue, careful not to wrinkle the dress. " When I first arrived at the Mansion I was barely a teenager. My family was killed. I always consider myself an outsider-controlling the weather will do that to you. Anyway, I never thought I could find someone whom I can spend the rest of my life with until Kurt ,of course. Now, I can't picture my life without him."

" And he worships you. You both are very lucky to have one another."

" I am very lucky!"

" So straps or no straps? " Rogue asked holding up two dresses.

Storm looked at both very closely. " I'll try both. Just in case."

While the girls modeled dresses, Bobby was helping Nightcrawler find the right suit. Since there wasn't a shop for mutants, Nightcrawler had Bobby cut a hole for his tail.

" Ouch!" Nightcrawler yelled.

" Sorry, I never done this before. Hold still."

Unknowingly to them, Logan was standing in the door way, trying to keep quiet.

" How does that feel?"

" I didn't think of you as a tailor, Bobby," Logan joked, catching them off guard.

" I'm not, just making it up as I go along."

" It feels grand, Bobby, thanks to you my tail shall be comfortable for the wedding."

" Anytime," Bobby replied, grabbing his items and exiting the room, leaving Logan and Nightcrawler alone.

" You look pretty cool there Blue-boy."

" Thanks, I just hope she thinks the same thing," he said, smoothing out his clothes.

Logan sighed. Does this guy have any confidence at all ?

" Kurt, there is no doubt in my mind that Storm will love you no matter how your tail is showing."

" It's hard when all your life people did their best to avoid you," he began. " I never thought anyone could love me cause of the way I look. I knew God had a plan for me, and I strongly believe she is my gift from him."

Logan gave him a grin, he was never one to show emotions, but he enjoyed seeing the glee sweep over Kurt's face.

" Everything is gonna be fine, Blue-boy," he said, patting him on the shoulder. " She is head over heels in love with you."

" Thank you for that."

Logan was surprised by how much the guy could blush.

* * *

**Not much now, but I am hopefully coming along nicely. Working on the other chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! A new chapter is up! Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

****The big day had finally arrive. A gazebo decorated in pink and white flowers stood outside on the freshly cut lawn, surrounded by rows of white chairs for all the guests to sit.

Nightcrawler was pacing in his room, fumbling with his bow tie. It was hard to do when you have only three fingers.

" Kurt, you look dashing," Professor X said. No doubt to Nightcrawler that he could "hear" his nervous thoughts.

" Thank you, Professor, but can you help me...?" he said pointing to neck.

" Of course," he said, reaching up to help the young lad. " Feeling nervous?"

" Very. I really wish my family could be here, but," he said, sad. He never knew his real parents; and his adoptive ones weren't exactly too fond of him and his mutation.

" I know you are feeling sad and nervous, but this is your wedding, quite possibly the greatest day in your life."

" Yeah, I just can't believe this day has finally came. All my life I dreamed, prayed to God to let me have a normal life. Wife, kids," he explained. " I feel like someone is gonna come along and pinch me and I'll wake up and this would all be a dream."

" It is definitely no dream, Kurt. Storm and you will have a long and happy life. I don't need powers to know the feelings you have for each other."

" I never been more happy in my life."

" There, done! What do you think?"

" Perfect," Nightcrawler said, staring in the mirror.

" I'll see you outside Kurt. Good luck"

" Good luck," Nightcrawler whispered once he knew the Professor was gone. " Let's go get married!"

The guests were mostly made up of their fellow X-Men. The best men were Wolverine, Cyclops ( despite his pain put on a brave face) and Bobby. On the bride's side, Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee. The Priest was a local catholic one that Professor didn't think one second to control his mind and perform this wedding. Not many Priest cared much for a mutant wedding.

The music started, and Nightcrawler watched the bridesmaids come up the aisle, one-by-one. Then, his eyes widened at the sight of his gorgeous bride. Dressed in a long, white dress, her silver hair shorter and Professor by her side, Storm walked down the aisle, like an Angel out of Heaven.

He lifted up her veil, and their eyes locked. Never leaving each other.

" Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Ororo Monroe and Kurt Wagner in holy matrimony," the Priest said, " I understand both of you have prepared a speech."

Nightcrawler read his first:

" Ororo, I never fully understood what love was, until I met our worlds connected, I knew the moment I saw you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the light when ever I am in darkness. My light, my love and my soulmate."

Storm struggled with the tears during her speech:

" Kurt, every little girl dreams of having a fairy tale life, meeting a prince and riding off into the sunset together. I never thought that would happen for me cause I always considered myself an outsider. It wasn't until our first meeting at that Church in Boston that I found my Prince, and I finally found my happy ending."

" Now," the Priest said, " Time for the rings."

Storm pulled out a ring first.

" I, Ororo, take thee Kurt, to be my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, til death do us part." She slid the ring on his finger.

" I, Kurt, take thee Ororo to be my lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, til death do us part."

" I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

They threw their hands around each other and kissed, not a peck on the cheek kiss, but a real passionate one that took many moments to for them to pull apart.

The guests cheered and applauded.

Nightcrawler and Storm were officially husband and wife.

* * *

**Read/Review. Please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, once again. Thank you for taking the time and effort to read my stories. It means the world to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The reception went off with a bang. Bobby had his first sip of champagne, only to have it brought seconds later, Rogue caught the bouquet and the cake was delicious.

They still hadn't decided to where to spend there honeymoon, so Professor surprised them with a trip to Hawaii. He also provided a private plane for them to avoid any troubles on a public airplane, particularly

" Thank you, Professor," Storm said, giving him a hug and kiss.

The newlyweds quickly packed their belongings, said bye to their fellow X-Men, and was took a cab took the airport, Nightcrawler wore his special " flesh tone" make-up to hide his appearance just in case.

" Can you believe we are on our honeymoon?" Storm said, staring out the window, looking at the bright, blue ocean below. " So beautiful."

" Yes, you are," he said, kissing her.

" Oh, Kurt."

The Plane landed safely on the Island at about 3:15pm Hawaii time. The hotel brought up a clerk to carrying their bags to their room, while Nightcrawler had the honor of carrying his brand new wife over the threshold. When no one was looking, he opened the door with his tail; the room was white, with vases full of flowers from the island; a big four poster bed covered with many pillows stood in the middle looking ready to jump on. In the corner on an armchair, there was a pile of wedding gifts and a fruit basket.

" Where shall I put you?" he asked.

" On the bed, please."

He placed her carefully on the pillows as if she was made of glass; she held his hand.

" Where do you think you're going?" she said, smiling and pulling him closer She gave him a kiss on the mouth. He gave no protest.

" How about we go, um...open presents?" he said, a bit flustered. Storm giggled.

" Honey, we can wait until later. I don't mind."

" Thank you."

" Let's get changed and head to the beach, the presents can wait."

" Sounds good to me."

They lovers walked hand in hand where the sand meets the water, letting their feet get a little wet, occasionally she tried pushing him in the water or he picked her up and pretended to drop her in the water. His skin-tone caught the attention of some people, but luckily it was just his tone and not his tail.

Storm found a private area at the end of the beach behind a wall of rock. She laid in the sand, catching some rays; Nightcrawler went exploring to find seashells and other items for his beloved.

" Look, I found a perfect intact sand dollar! " he exclaimed.

" Wow, hardly see one of those," she said, impressed. " Sit with me, hubby."

Nightcrawler smiled, crossing his legs on the sand next to her. " So nice here, so beautiful."

" Very." She leaned her head on his shoulder, he tail wrapping around her lower back and together they watched the sunset.

* * *

**R/R Please and thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my dears! I am sorry for not updating sooner as I was working on some other stories and just got caught up in everything. This chapter is a little risky but nothing too graphic. I hope you enjoy either way. Thanks!**

* * *

Storm and Nightcrawler decided to head back to the hotel room and call it a night. He carried her over the threshold, even though she insisted on using her

own feet to walk herself.

" Nonsense, your beautiful feet shall never touch another floor again," he said, looking around to see if the coast was clear before using his tail to open the

door, then once inside he placed her at the end of the bed. He sat next to her, smiling nervously. She sat up on her knees and gave him a kiss on cheek.

He returned the kiss, stroking the side of her face, softly. There was a brief silence between them. Nightcrawler spoke first.

" Well, here we are," he said, nodding his head.

" Yeah, here we are. I'm gonna go slip into something a little bit more comfortable," she teased, hopping off the bed. " I can carry myself to the bathroom,

don't worry." She grabbed one of her bags, blew Nightcrawler a kiss" No peeking. I want this to be a surprise," she said, before disappearing into the

bathroom.

Nightcrawler sat, waiting rubbing his hands on his pants. He undid his shirt, revealing his entirely blue body. He sighed and re-did buttons on his shirt. He got

up from the bed and took an apple out of the fruit basket and began to eat it. Food always seems to calm him down a little. This was a big step for them both,

especially for Nightcrawler.

"Well, what do you think?"

Nightcrawler turned around, his mouth dropped in amazement, and the apple slipped from his hand and onto the floor resting next to his feet.

Storm stood in the door way, her hand on the door frame, her hair hanging over the shoulders that were covered by a silk, white scarf that matched

the nightgown she was wearing. It was cut off just above the knees, showing off her long smooth legs.

" I'm speechless to be honest," he said, smiling. He walked over to her, gazing into her eyes. She took off the scarf from her neck and threw it around

Nightcrawler's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He placed his hands on her hips, his fingers squeezing the fabric of her nightgown.

She broke the kiss. " Kurt, I gave you my heart and soul, now, I give you...me," she whispered that last part in his ear, gently biting his lobe. A shudder went

through his body as the warmth of her breath on his skin and the smell of her perfumed released something inside him. He scooped her up and laid her on the

bed, kissing her hard on the mouth. He kissed her shoulder, her arm and back up to her neck. Her hands searched for the buttons of his shirt, undoing them

one by one. Soon her hands touched his bare skin, running them up and down his stomach to his chest.

" I love you," he said, breathless, hovering over her.

" I love you too, hubby," she said, pulling him by the scarf once again and their lips touching, her hands bringing him closer to her body.

Afterwards Nightcrawler and Storm laid in bed in each others arms falling asleep listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks.

* * *

**A short chapter but I had to cut out a few things. R/R please and thank you.**


End file.
